L'amour véritable
by Cassy2203
Summary: Une réécriture de la rencontre entre Robin et Regina, tout sera différent à partir de là; leur choix, leur vies, mais surtout leur amour si celui-ci peut exister...(Chapitre 1-2-3 revue et corriger. Chapitre 4 poster)
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour véritable ?**

**Auteur :** Cassy 2203

**Spoiler :** Commence durant la saison 3 de Once upon a time

**Genre :** Drame, angst, suspense

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucuns des personnages de Once upon a time

**Note :** Cette histoire est une réécriture total de la rencontre entre Regina et Robin, même si j'ai garder quelques scènes du scenario original. Je parle ici de leur rencontre à Storybrooke et non pas dans la forêt enchantée. Les évènements à venir seront donc diffèrent de l'histoire originale ainsi que certaines des relations entre les personnages.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis )

**Chapitre 1 **: un regard

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle était partie visiter cette ferme, mais son instinct l'y avait pousser. Après tout que pouvait t-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait dés lors plus être avec Henry car ce dernier ne se souvenait tout bonnement pas d'elle et le regard qu'il lui avait lancer avait était celui d'un parfait étranger. Elle préférait donc se concentrer sur autre chose, oubliant le fait que son propre fils avait oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Descendant de sa Mercedes elle fit brièvement le tour des environs, pour ne trouver rien d'autre que le silence. S'éloignant de sa voiture, elle entendit soudain un bruit et eu tout juste le temps de se retourner avant de voir une flèche lui arriver en plein visage. Elle l'intercepta choquée et porta alors vers son destinataire un regard foudroyant.

Levant les bras en signes d'excuse, celui-ci s'avança vivement vers elle, se justifiant en lui expliquant alors qu'il l'avait pris pour la méchante sorcière. Ironique pensa t-elle, avant qu'il se plante finalement devant elle.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sentie le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et ses mots la quitter.

Elle retrouva heureusement quelques secondes plus tard l'usage de la parole quand celui-ci se présenta et émis une remarque sur leurs anciens titres de gloire.

Robin de Locksley songea t-elle. Oui elle avait entendu par le passée parler de cet homme, un voleur oeuvrant selon les dires au nom du peuple, volant les riches et redistribuant aux pauvres, elle n'aurais jamais imaginer que pareil visage et pareille allure soit associer à se nom et pourtant la preuve se trouver là sous ses yeux.

— Vous êtes donc venue fouiller les lieux ? _La sortie de ses pensées l'homme._

— En effet oui. _Se repris t-elle._

— Avez-vous trouver quelque chose ?

— Ma foie non, rien. Si ce n'est vous ! _Lui lança t-elle sarcastiquement._

Levant un sourcil, Robin se tourna vers la maison.

— Peut-être pourrions nous trouvez des indices à l'intérieur. _Lui proposa t-il._

— Sans doute… _Songea t-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison. S'apercevant qu'il la suivait, elle s'arrêta. _

— Que faites vous ? _Le regarda t-elle surprise._

— Eh bien, je vous accompagne.

— Je n'ai nul besoin d'une protection et il n'y a sûrement rien d'intéressant à voler dans cette endroit. _Lança t-elle sur un ton condescendant._

— Je souhaiterais néanmoins y jeter un coup d'œil, si bien sûr vous me le permettez majesté. _Sourie t-il amusé._

N'aimant guère le regard malicieux qu'elle voyait là, Regina le contourna et avança. L'entendent alors lui emboiter le pas.

— Je vais prendre ca pour un oui ! _S'exclama Robin._

Elle fouillait les étagères à la recherche de Dieu sait quoi, tandis qu'il l'observait ouvertement adosser contre une table.

Il avait entendu tant d'histoires sur la femme qui se trouvait devant lui, tant de récits d'horreur et d'anecdotes dont certaines l'avait laisser dubitatif. Cependant en cet instant, il réaliser que certains de ses propos étaient bien fondés. Dieu, elle était belle, peut-être même la plus belle femme qu'il ai put voir en dehors de sa défunte Marianne. Se regard tout bonnement indescriptible, ses courbes si gracieuses et élégantes et se sourire carnassier. Oh oui ! Elle était la plus belle femme de la forêt enchantée ainsi que de ce nouveau pays…

— Il n'y a rien ici, si ce n'est des récipients insignifiants et sans intérêt. _Lui fit t-elle part en se retournant. Le regardant en haussant un sourcil quand elle réalisa qu'il la fixer. _Ne vous a t-on jamais dit qu'il était grossier de dévisager les gens et surtout une reine. _L'interpella Regina sur un ton qu'elle souhaitait être mordant._

— À donc quoi me servirais mes yeux si je ne peux pas regarder… _La taquina t-il avec un petit sourire. _

Soupirant celle-ci se recula, attrapant une flasque dans l'unique but de se distraire.

— Vous paraissez moins impressionnante que dans la forêt enchantée. _Lui dit-il alors sur un ton léger. _

Choquée, elle le regarda incrédule.

— Que pouvez-vous au juste en savoir ? Vous ne m'avez jamais rencontrer auparavant. _Souligna t-elle._

— Je me réfère à tout ce que j'ai put entendre.

— Oh… _Sourie t-elle en s'approchant de lui._ Et qu'avez-vous donc entendu ? Hum.. _Le défia t-elle. _

— J'ai eu vent d'une femme à la beauté sans pareil qui diriger son royaume et ses sujets d'une main de fer, une femme dont la simple voix avait le pouvoir de faire reculer une armée et dont les pouvoirs étaient inégaler.

— N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec cela ? _Ne put t-elle s'empêcher de sourire._

— Eh bien il y a certain points que je ne peux que confirmer ! _Lui fit t-il part soudain serieux._

Sentant que cette discussion prenait un tour qu'elle n'avait pas prévue et qu'étrangement l'atmosphère se faisait plus chaude qu'elle ne l'avait était, elle se recula se concentrant de nouveau sur la flasque qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Conscient qu'il avait peut-être était un peut trop aventureux, Robin décida de changer de sujet.

— Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda t-il en désignant la flasque. _

— La boisson des mauvais ou des bons jours.

C'est un froncement de sourcil qui lui répondit.

— C'est du whisky. _Lui expliqua Regina, ce à quoi il sourie avant de s'avancer vers elle, la frôlant presque, il attrapa deux verres sur l'étagère avant de lui prendre doucement la flasque des mains._

— Que faites vous ? _La regarda t-elle interloquer._

— Eh bien bon ou mauvais jour, j'estime que nous avons bien mériter un verre, pas vous ? _La regarda t-il en lui remettant le verre dans la main. _

C'est alors qu'elle le vit et son souffle se coupa. L'encre tatoué à même sa chair, représentant le symbole de ce qui aurait put être son avenir, mais qui ne l'avait jamais était. Remontant son regard jusqu'à l'homme, elle perdit soudain pied et s'écarta, se précipitant jusqu'à l'entrée. En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait retenu par le bras et la retourna face à lui.

— Regina, que se passe t-il ?

— Je… Je dois partir ?

— Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi ? _Lui demanda t-il semble t-il déçu. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle fixait son avant bras, plus particulièrement son tatouage d'un regard désemparer. _Qui a t-il ?

— Je ne peux pas ! _Souffla t-elle avant de se dégager et de partir en courant._

Il ne la retint pas cette fois, choqué par ce qui venait de ce passait et incertain quand à la raison exacte qui l'avait mise soudain dans un tel état.

Elle avait rouler jusqu'à chez elle le plus vite possible et s'y était enfermer à double tour une fois arriver. Qu'était-ce au juste ? Une mauvaise blague ? Une punition orchestrer par le destin ? Ou bien un coup du sort. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Se ressassa t-elle. Cet homme arrogant, ce bandit au grand cœur pour lequel son souffle s'était couper. Non c'était une illusion, un mirage, ce n'était pas lui, cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Jamais une chose pareil n'arriverais, jamais !

Pendant de longues heures elle tenta donc de se persuader qu'elle avait mal vu, qu'il n'était pas le seul homme à avoir un tatouage de lion sur l'avant bras. Oui pendant des heures elle tenta de se voiler la face avant qu'en fin de journée n'en pouvant plus elle se rende au camps qui avait était installer par les nouveaux arrivants dans les bois. Se cachant derrière un arbre une fois qu'elle y fut, elle essaya de se faire discrète et quelques minutes plus tard une image se dessina sous ses yeux, celle d'un père et son fils, jouant et riant, le bonheur irradiant de leur deux visages.

Il avait donc un enfant songea Regina. Avait t-il aussi une femme… Et si oui, ou était t-elle ? Clochette lui avait pourtant dit lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore à Neverland qu'elle n'avait pas seulement gâcher sa vie, mais la sienne aussi… Pourtant ici en le regardant, elle ne percevait aucune tristesse, aucune peine, juste la joie à l'état pur. La fée lui aurait t-elle menti ? Avait-elle dit cela dans l'unique but de la tourmenter, la laissant penser qu'elle était responsable du malheur d'un âme supplémentaire.

Qu'importe se dit t-elle finalement en se retournant, cela ne changeait rien, les chose rester les mêmes et sa vie également, si ce n'est qu'un homme qui aurait soit disant dut être son âme sœur se trouvait dés lors à Storybrooke.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note : **Mise en ligne du chapitre 2. La chronologie reste quelque peut la même, mais certains évènement ont étaient modifiés. Le passée de Regina étant un facteur majeur dans cette histoire, je ne pouvais passer à côté et ne pas l'inclure dans la relation naissante qu'elle entretient avec Robin.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me donnez votre avis. Merci ! )

**Chapitre 2 ****: **Une réflexion

Son visage ou plutôt son regard l'avait hanter durant une bonne partie de la nuit et à 2 heures du matin n'en pouvant plus, elle s'était finalement lever. Faisant alors une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps se servir un verre afin d'apaiser son esprit.

Sentant dés lors le liquide se rependre doucement dans sa gorge, elle tenta de faire le vide et d'oublier pour un moment tous les désagréments récents, de cette nouvelle malédiction, de cette personne inconnue qui les avaient priver de leur souvenirs, de son fils qui ignorait qui elle était et de cet homme surgit de nul part. Arrivant dans sa vie de plein fouet et lui remémorant alors un choix crucial qu'elle avait manquer ! Non elle ne regrettait pas son geste et si s'était à refaire, elle agirait de la même façon, elle n'aurais jamais eu Henry si elle était finalement entrer dans cette taverne, ni lui, ni cette vie… Néanmoins elle était curieuse d'imaginer un instant comment se serais passer les choses si elle était entrer, connaissant aujourd'hui le visage de sa prétendu âme sœur.

**Le lendemain**

Elle avait appris avec effroi tout comme le reste de Storybrooke la mort de Bealfire, du moins Neal dans se monde, l'homme qui était également le pére de son fils. Elle ne doutait pas que cette nouvelle serait un coup dur pour la sauveuse, même si cette dernière l'avait déjà presque perdu avant leur départ à Neverland.

Sur l'heure du déjeuner, elle s'était donc diriger chez Granny pour une veillée en sa mémoire. Ignorant si sa place était vraiment nécessaire, mais résolue quand au fait que son absence aurait était très mal percut. Entrant dans le diner elle tomba presque sur lui, mais il l'a rattrapa de justesse avant que leur regards n'entre en collision et là alors tout comme elle l'avait fait la veille, elle s'y noya pendant un court instant avant qu'il la sorte de sa torpeur.

— Vous êtes parti bien vite hier… Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous a déplut ? _Lui demanda t-il sincèrement._

Incertaine, elle remua et s'écarta finalement à une distance respectable.

— Non bien sûr que non. _Lui assura t-elle aussitôt._ J'avais simplement quelque chose à faire.

— Cela n'aurait t-il pas put attendre ?

— Non, je le crains…

— Dans ce cas buvons ce verre maintenant ! _Lui proposa t-il en lui remettant tout comme il l'avait fait la veille, un verre entre les mains. _

— Je ne bois pas dans la journée. _S'empressa t-elle de lui dire, ne voulant en aucune façon rester en sa compagnie plus longtemps. Tant il faisait à son cœur des choses des plus inexplicables. _

— Vous alliez pourtant en boire un hier…. _Lui rappela t-il avec un sourire presque charmeur. _

— Regina ! _Surgit la voix de Clochette._

Dieux merci songea t-elle, celle-ci tombait à point nommer.

Après avoir fait les présentations, elle emboita le pas à la fée, espérant que Robin comprendrait le fait que leur entrevue était maintenant terminer, mais il la retint par le bras l'obligeant à stopper sa marche.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous essayez par tous les moyens de m'éviter ?

— Je vous assure que là n'est qu'une impression._ Lui assura Regina bien décider à éviter à tout prix cet homme._

— Mes impressions sont toujours justes ! _Lui fit t-il remarquer d'une manière presque arrogante. _

Ignorant son commentaire, elle repris sa marche après un léger sourire dans sa direction.

Elle sentie son regard sur elle pendant tout le restant du repas. Elle entendait vaguement Clochette lui parlait de choses et d'autres, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

— Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

Alarmer soudain par la proposition de la fée, elle la regarda effarer.

— Lui dire quoi ?! _S'exclama Regina._

— Eh bien qu'il est ton âme sœur, que tout deux, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

— Premièrement ! Rien ne prouve que c'est le cas, ce n'est pas sous prétexte qu'une poussière de lutin m'as guider un jour jusqu'à cet homme qu'il est mon âme sœur, le terme est d'ailleurs, pardonne-moi, mais plutôt comique.

— Alors tu n'y crois toujours pas … _Soupira tristement clochette._

— Non en effet, je n'y crois pas. _La regarda infaillible Regina._ Bon sang ! Tout homme sensé aurait fuie à la mention de mon nom, de plus il à un enfant et sans doute même une femme. _Songea t-elle amèrement. _

— Il voit peut-être au delà de la méchante reine.

— Nul ne le peut et nul ne l'as fait ! _Clôtura Regina en s'écartant. _

1 heure plus tard elle avait appris avec horreur qu'elle avait une sœur sortie de nul, celle-ci vraisemblablement bien décider à lui gâcher la vie. Sidérer par cette révélation et les propos que lui avait tenus par la suite les héros, elle s'était diriger vers son caveau, Blanche et Emma sur ses traces. Là-bas trouverait t-elle peut-être la preuve que cette épouvantail était en effet sa sœur.

La réponse était désormais là et elle la tenait entre ses mains tremblantes. Ignorant les appels d'Emma et de Blanche, elle s'était précipiter hors du caveau et avait marcher pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne le puisse plus.

S'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre, elle regarda tristement la lettre.

— Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se voir comme ça. _Surgit de l'ombre Robin._

Tressaillant légèrement, elle le regarda choquée.

— Est-ce que vous me suivez ?! _Lui demanda t-elle offusquée._

— Je vous assure majesté qu'il n'en ai rien, je surveillais simplement les environs, avec les menaces de cette sorcière, mieux vaut être vigilant.

— Je vois…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda t-il en désignant la lettre qu'elle tenait._

— Rien…

— Cela avait pourtant l'air d'être important.

— Écouter je vous en prie aller monter la garde ailleurs, je voudrais être seule ! _Le regarda t-elle las. _

S'asseyant à ses côtés, il la fixa étrangement.

— Êtes-vous sourd ?

— Non pas le moins du monde. _Lui sourie t-il amusé_. Mais j'ai le sentiment que vous avez besoin de parler, alors je vais rester ici un moment.

— Parler ? À vous ? _Le regarda t-elle méduser._

— Eh bien, il n'y a personne d'autre ici et je suis d'excellents conseils, sachez le.

— La modestie est t-elle une chose que vous connaissez ?

Seule un large sourire lui répondit.

Souriant intérieurement, elle le regarda un moment avant de réaliser que peut-être parler de ses ressenties à voix haute l'aiderait à y voir clair, qu'avait-elle à perdre après tout…

— J'ai crue pendant des années être la seule fierté de ma mère. _Exhorta t-elle la voix soudain tremblante._ L'unique fille qui ai finalement réaliser ce qu'elle n'avait jamais put, je réalise aujourd'hui que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un mirage.

— C'est ce que dit cette lettre ? _Lui demanda sérieusement Robin._

— C'est ce que je comprends aujourd'hui.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de votre mère, ni de qui conques pour vous prouver ou vous dire que vous faites bien les choses.

— Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'elle… _Souffla Regina._

— Ah non ? Et de qui d'autre alors ?

— Rumplestiltskin…

— Ce lutin de mauvaise augure, vous l'avez côtoyez ? _La regarda t-il sidérer._

— C'est lui qui m'as enseigner la magie.

— Oh… Eh bien estimez-vous heureuse d'être encore entière à ce jour, vous lui avez échappez et pour cette seule raison vous devriez être reconnaissante.

— Bon sang ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! _S'exclama t-elle._ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'évertue à discuter avec vous. _S'emporta t-elle en se levant, agacée par son attitude si nonchalante._

— Sans doute car une personne qui ignore notre passée est moins à même de le juger que quelqu'un qui le connaît. _Rétorqua t-il simplement._

Surprise, elle se positionna face à lui.

— Ignorez-vous vraiment mon passée ?

— Je ne l'ignore pas, je ne le prend simplement pas en compte, car pour moi il n'importe pas.

— Vous êtes suicidaire et idiot ! _Ne put t-elle s'empêcher de lui dire._

— Pourquoi ? Car vous êtes une femme de pouvoir ? Capable d'arracher à main nue les cœurs et de les réduire en cendres ? Car des villages ont étaient décimer sous votre ordre ? Car vous avez à de si de nombreuses reprises fait couler le sang ? _Enuméra t-il tout aussi fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait. _

— Assez !_ S'exclama t'elle durement en se reculant. _

— Je sais qui vous étiez Regina et je n'ai pas peur ! Car si cette femme existait encore, la femme que tout le monde craignait, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle.

— Ne soyez pas si confiant, je pourrais encore vous tuer. _Le regarda t-elle infaillible._

— Non vous n'en ferais rien, je le sais._ Rétorqua assurément Robin. _

— Ah non ? Et pourquoi dont ?

— Car tout comme je l'ai décider un jour, vous avez à votre tour emprunter le chemin de la rédemption…et

— Vous ne me connaissez pas ! _Lui lança t-elle en se détournant dés lors, commençant à marcher, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. _

En une fouler, il l'avait rattraper et retourner face à lui.

— Avez-vous déjà ressentie ce sentiment presque enivrant en rencontrant quelqu'un ? Vous savez au fond de vous qu'à ses côtés vous souffrirait et qu'elle causera peut-être votre perte, mais c'est plus fort que vous tel une flamme rougeoyante vous ne pouvait vous en écarter.

De quoi parler t-il au juste ? À quoi faisait-il allusion ? Se demanda t-elle tandis qu'elle le fixer essayant de discerner la moindre trace de mensonge ou de duplicité, mais elle ne vit rien, juste un regard limpide et un sourire réconfortant. Cet homme, cette soit disant âme sœur était en train de lui tendre la main, ne jugeant ni son passée, ni ce qu'elle avait était, se concentrant à la place sur la femme qu'elle était maintenant.

S'en était trop après un dernier regard, elle s'engouffra dans la forêt ne pouvant plus supporter ses mots, ne pouvant plus être confronter à ce visage.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

L'affrontement avec sa sœur ne l'avait pas laisser indemne et elle supportait dés lors les souffrances de ce combat qu'elle avait en partie gagner, Zelena n'avait pas réussie à lui prendre son cœur, qu'elle avait cacher dans la forêt quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ses côtes n'étaient pas indemne et autant que la magie pouvait faire des miracles, celle-ci n'avait pas le pouvoir de noyer son esprit, mais l'alcool cependant pouvait le faire.

S'en était trop pour qu'elle puisse le supporter, depuis des mois elle avait jouer le parfait petit soldat pour quel résultat au bout du compte ? Si ce n'est de multiples questions et des tourments encore plus grands. Sa sœur sortie de nul part n'était pas le problème. Non ! C'était elle ! Elle qui avait passer tant de temps à chercher un destin qu'elle croyait atteint.

Elle avait d'abord chercher l'amour avant que celui-ci ne lui soir arracher, puis ensuite le respect et la grandeur avant qu'ils ne soient tout deux briser, et enfin le bonheur, mais hélas celui-ci tout comme le reste était partie en fumée.

Sirotant son troisième verre au comptoir du Rabbit Hole, elle se laissa noyer par des pensées amères.

— Un buisson n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour cacher un cœur. _S'exclama une voix à ses côtés. _

Ne voyant pas l'homme, mais reconnaissant sa voix, elle soupira de manière exaspérante. Bon Dieu, ne pouvait t-il pas la laisser en paix pour un moment !

Décidant de l'ignorer, elle porta de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres.

— Ce bar n'as pas l'air d'être un repère de gentils et braves hommes. _Constata t-il en regardant autour de lui._ Alors que faites vous ici ? _Lui demanda t-il concerner._

— En quoi ce que je fais de ma vie vous préoccupe… _Soupira t-elle._ Je vous en prie allez donc retrouver votre famille et laisser moi boire en paix !

—Mon fils dort déjà à cet heure. _L'informa t-il gentiment._

— Et votre femme. _Dit t-elle évasivement._

— Je suis veuf.

— Oh. _Retoqua t-elle en laissant claquer le verre contre le comptoir. _

— Marianne m'a quitter après avoir mis notre fils au monde. _Lui expliqua t-il en fixant le verre qu'il venait de commander. _

Il était donc veuf songea Regina, aucune femme, aucuns obstacle, rien qui pouvait l'empêcher dés lors de suivre son instinct… Non ! Se maudit t-elle. Peut importe ce fait, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, cela aurais voulu dire qu'elle accepter toute cette théorie de l'âme sœur et elle ne faisait aucunement.

— Vous m'en voyez navré. _Se décida t-elle plutôt à répondre._

— Je me suis conforter pendant des années dans l'idée qu'elle était dans un monde meilleure et c'est ce que je pense encore à ce jour. Mais il est vrai que pour Roland les choses ne sont pas aussi simple.

— C'est le nom de votre fils ?

— Oui il a 4 ans.

— C'est un âge merveilleux. _Ne put t-elle s'empêcher de dire._ Henry était si curieux et débordant d'énergie à cet âge, chaque jour il s'extasier pour le moindre fait ou la moindre chose à laquelle il était confronter.

— Henry ? C'est le nom de votre fils ?

— Oui…

— Ou est-il ?

— C'est une longue histoire…

— J'ai du temps devant moi. _Lui assura t-il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire._

Incertaine elle tritura ces mains, avant de finalement se laisser happer par ce regard.

— Je…

— Oui ? _L'incita Robin en plongeant à son tour dans son regard sombre. _

Réalisant soudain que leur visages étaient bien trop proches et qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une chose stupide qui n'avait pas de lieu ni de raison d'être, elle se recula.

— Il se fait tard ! je ferais mieux de rentrer. _L'informa t-elle en s'emparant de son manteau._

— Je vous en prie Regina ! _La retint t-il._ Cessez de me fuir. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi…

Sa main était poser sur la sienne et son autre main tenait sa hanche, ce toucher laisser son corps tremblant et elle ne savait dés lors que faire… Devait-elle lui permettre d'entrer dans son monde ou au contraire lui fermer la porte et le congédier.

— Je n'ai nul besoin d'une épaule pour me lamenter ! _Lui envoya t-elle durement avant de tourner les talons le laissant là subjugué adosser au bar. _


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note : **Mise en ligne du chapitre 3. À la différence du scénario original, Regina est bien plus réticente ici à s'abandonner dans les bras de Robin. Les évènements sont donc diffèrents par rapport à la série étant donner que Regina mettra ici beaucoup plus de temps à accepter cette éventuelle relation. ( Chapitre assez court, mais malgré tout très enrichissant p )

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me donnez votre avis. Merci ! )

**Chapitre 3 ****: **Lâcher prise

Les jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'elle ne puisse encaisser tout ce qui s'était passer, sa mère avait assassiner la reine Eva enragée que celle-ci ai révéler son secret concernant sa grossesse au roi Léopold.

Ces révélations l'avait laisser chancelante et elle avait tenter de faire bonne figure devant Blanche, celle-ci lui assurant alors qu'après ce jour ils ne seraient plus hanter par leurs passées. Blanche ne le serais sans doute pas, avait alors penser Regina, mais pas elle ! Non jamais elle ne le serait ni ne pourrait l'être ! Cette révélation n'avait fait que raviver des souvenirs d'une époque qu'elle avait par dessus tout chercher à oublier. Cora, sa propre mère avait tenter de séduire son ancien époux, elle avait habilement essayer de se hisser au pouvoir avant qu'une reine un peut trop jalouse et envieuse ne vienne interrompre ses plans.

Là était la vérité ! Elle n'avait pas cesser de garder cette rencoeur et des années plus tard, elle obligea sa propre fille à épouser l'homme qu'elle avait tenter de séduire jadis, ne se préoccupant pas alors de quel genre de mari il serait et de quelle manière il se comporterait envers sa jeune épouse.

Tout cela était bien trop dur et éprouvant, faire table rase du passée ne servait à rien, étant donner qu'a la moindre occasion il lui était renvoyer en plein visage.

C'est avec cette râge et les yeux baignés de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler qu'elle avait marcher sans but précis à travers la forêt, un endroit qui malgré tout avait toujours eu le pouvoir de l'apaiser, cependant ce soir, il ne le faisait pas et cela n'était pas dut au fait que son cœur n'était plus dans sa poitrine, non, c'était autre chose. Un sentiment de vide l'envahissait et elle se sentait défaillir de minutes en minutes, alors elle accéléra le pas, ne se souciant pas du froid ou bien de la légère pluie qui commencer à tomber.

— Regina ! _L'interpella soudain une voix. _

Pitié non ! Jura t-elle en décidant de l'ignorer, continuant de marcher sans but.

— Regina ! _Réitéra t-il en courant jusqu'à elle, essayant de la rattraper._

Il y parvint et l'arrêta alors dans sa fouler.

— Lâchez moi ! _Hurla t-elle en le repoussant._

— Pas avant que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous à mis dans un tel état. Si c'est à cause de votre cœur, je vous jure que je le récupérais, je vous le jure !

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! _S'exclama t-elle._

— Alors quoi ? _Haussa à son tour la voix Robin._

— Partez je vous en prie. _Le regarda t-elle soudain désemparer, les sanglots menaçant de la parcourir. _

— Non ! _Rétorqua t-il aussitôt. _Je n'irais nul part. Pas quand vous avez autant besoin d'aide.

— Je n'ai besoin de rien, ni de personne et certainement pas de vous !

— Qu'est-ce qui à put provoquer cela… _Murmura t-il soudain en la regardant tristement._

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous avez décider de vous fermer ainsi aux autres ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas !

— Je ne bougerais pas Regina. _L'informa t-il alors en prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

Les regardant, elle étouffa par l'acharnement quasi suicidaire et agaçant dont il faisait preuve.

— Pourquoi ? _Lui demanda t-elle en retour sachant qu'il savait ou elle voulait en venir._

— Car je ressens le besoin d'être à vos côtés, j'ignore pourquoi, j'ignore comment, mais c'est un fait. J'ai cette pulsion en moi et celle-ci me pousse à vous poursuivre à chaque instant.

— La reine et le voleur… _Murmura t-elle avec un rire sarcastique._

— N'est-ce pas une belle image. _Sourie t-il. Prenant son courage à deux main, il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, l'effleurant du bout des doigts._

Fermant les yeux à ce contact imprévue, elle le laissa faire avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, tout comme cela avait déjà était le cas, leur visages n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sentait son souffle, sentait la chaleur émanait de son corps et le propre brasier qui s'animait à son tour dans le sien.

Et là comme une impulsion, elle le fit, l'attrapant d'un geste presque presser par la nuque, elle combla la distance et rejoignit ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi fougueux que passionnée.

À bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent quelques secondes plus tard et Robin la regarda alors stupéfait.

— Pourquoi était-ce ? _Murmura t-il._

— Je l'ignore… _Songea t-elle en se reculant. Bouleversée par les émotions qui la parcourait, elle devait partir ! Fuir à cent lieux d'ici avant de faire une chose qu'elle pourrait regretter, même si elle l'avait déjà faite en partie._ Il faut… Que je parte…

— Pourquoi ? _Lui demanda t-il simplement._

— Car tout cela n'est pas réel… _Lui dit t-elle avant de s'évaporer dans une nuage de fumée. _

Elle avait atterrie dans son caveau et ne put dés lors que s'effondrer. Qu'avait t-elle fait ? Pourquoi l'avait t-elle embrasser ? Que lui avait t-il pris ? Elle n'aurait pas dut, non elle n'aurait jamais dut !

Désormais elle avait le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle ne pourrais s'en défaire tant celui-ci était quasi enivrant.

Elle tournait en rond plusieurs flacons et récipients avaient étaient balayer d'un geste de la main contre le mur, explosant en un million d'éclats de verre, mais elle s'en moquait, elle se moquait de tout cela… Là n'était pas le plus important, mais qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

Ce fut là qu'elle entendit des pas au dessus d'elle, grand Dieu pourquoi n'avait t-elle pas repousser le cercueil, limitant ainsi l'accès au centre de son caveau…

Il apparut soudain devant elle, apparemment essouffler et choqué, mais un autre sentiment transpiré de son visage, l'incompréhension.

— J'ignore ce que vous ressentez, mais je sais ce que moi je ressent Regina et je n'en ai pas honte, je ne sais si cela est un mirage ou bien le destin, mais je veut suivre cette voie et surtout écouter ce que me dicte mon cœur. _Tout en disant ses mots il s'était approcher d'elle et elle s'était reculer se rendant compte dés lors qu'elle était presser contre le mur et qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pouces d'elle. _Je ne veux plus que vous me fuyez, sauf si vous ne voulez pas cela…

Le regardant étrangement, elle tenta d'enregistrer ses mots tant ils lui semblaient incohérents et invraisemblables, avait-il vraiment dit ces choses, avait-il vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec elle.

— Lâcher prise je vous en conjure… _La pria t-il en prenant en coupe son visage embrassant alors chastement ses lèvres. _

N'en pouvant plus, elle abandonna et fit alors taire les voix, celles qui lui murmurer qu'il n'était là que par intérêt ou bien pour goûter à un fruit des plus défendu. Oui, elle les fit taire et savoura le goût enivrant de ses lèvres, puis de ses caresses sentant des lors une de ses mains s'emparer de sa taille et la serrer contre lui.

En une fraction de seconde elle prit le contrôle de la situation et attrapa sa nuque, réclamant sa bouche une fois de plus. Ce fut un combat sans merci pour la domination, mais bien vite elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait et s'abandonna toute entière entre ses mains qui semblaient connaitre les endroits qui la faisait frémir et attiser son désir.

C'est enchevêtrés sur des couvertures qu'ils terminèrent leur assenions, les vêtements avaient étaient abandonner à un moment ou un autre et dés lors il se tenait au dessus d'elle, ses mains serrant son corps, sa langue s'aventurant dans son cou. Sans prévenir, il la fit sienne, dans des cris étouffés de plaisir, elle oublia tout et ne pensa alors plus qu'à cet instant, cette bouleversante sensation de se sentir à nouveau proche de quelqu'un. Presque sauvage, presque bestiale, mais armer de passion, les cris et les gémissements ne cessèrent pas avant que finalement des heures plus tard, elle atteigne l'apogée du plaisir, la laissant en sueur la tête poser contre son torse. Elle avait lâcher prise et en cet instant, elle ne le regrettait pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note **: Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 4. Celui-ci contiendra une scène entre Emma et Regina, j'aime beaucoup leur amitié et j'ai souhaiter ici la développer un peut plus tôt qu'à l'origine. Concernant le retour de Marianne je ne suis pas une grande fan de la version originale ni du comportement de Robin à partir de là, voilà pourquoi j'ai tout changer ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci pour vos commentaire )

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 **: Un passée bien dur à oublier…

Elle s'était réveiller inconsciente de son environnement et inconsciente sur le moment de ce qui était arriver la nuit dernière, jusqu'à ce que brutalement tout lui revienne en mémoire. L'altercation avec Robin, ce baiser, puis se second et tous les autres… Ceux qui avaient finalement conduit au fait qu'elle était dés lors nue allonger dans ses bras.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire dans un premier temps étant donner qu'il dormait encore, elle n'avait pas bouger appréciant le fait d'être dans les bras d'un homme, un homme qui était à ses côtés par sa propre volonté et non contraint et forcer.

— À quoi penses-tu ? _Surgit la voix rauque de Robin en embrassant son épaule. _

— A bien des choses… _Songea Regina en appréciant le geste. _

Se relevant légèrement, Robin la regarda.

— Parle moi.

— Mais de quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, de tout. De ce que tu aime, de ce que tu n'aime pas… Je veux tout savoir de toi Regina.

— Crois-moi il n'y a rien me concernant qui mérite d'être raconter. _Lui affirma t-elle en se redressant. _

L'allongeant d'un geste doux, il se positionna au dessus d'elle et parcouru son cou de baisers avant de capter de nouveau son regard.

— Je ne suis pas de cette avis.

— C'est pourtant le cas_. Murmura t-elle dans le creux de son épaule._

— Un jour viendra ou tu me racontera ton histoire.

— Ne soit pas si confiant. _Ne put t-elle s'empêcher de lui lancer un peut durement. _

Encadrant son visage, il embrassa son font.

— Rien ne me fera fuir Regina, absolument rien !

S'accrochant à ces paroles, elle s'était demander s'il pensait vraiment ses mots, si le fait qu'il soit son âme sœur pourrait avoir un quelconque impact sur ces envies et ses décisions à son sujet, mais en réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte qu'au final elle ne préférait peut-être pas le savoir.

Tous partez ou l'abandonner au bout du compte et aussi épris que sembler être le voleur, elle était persuader qu'il en serais de même pour lui.

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

La magie blanche avait vaincue Zelena, Regina et sa magie blanche avait vaincu Zelena. Ironique de penser qu'une femme ravager par les ténèbres posséder en réalité une parcelle de lumière en elle et que celle-ci lui avait permis de prouver une fois de plus aux héros qu'elle s'était bien racheter.

Là n'était cependant pas le plus important, non le plus important est qu'Henry désormais se rappeler d'elle et qu'ensemble ils pourraient être de nouveau comme avant, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, sa vie et surtout son chemin commencer à s'éclairer. Elle avait dés lors ce qu'elle commencer à envisager comme des amis, elle avait son fils et elle avait Robin, un homme qu'elle s'en rappelait maintenant l'avait horripiler au plus haut point dans la forêt enchantée, lors de cette fameuse année.

Mais qu'importe tout cela était derrière et le futur était à venir, mais surtout à construire et elle était bien décider à le bâtir !

Avec Henry de nouveau dans sa vie et Roland dont elle s'était épris d'affection ainsi que Robin, ils pourraient, et cette idée l'avait à bon nombres de reprise effleurer devenir une famille. Elle, la reine solitaire aurait t-elle finalement droit à sa seconde chance ?

La soirée avait était parfaite, ils se baladaient dans les rues main dans la main, tandis que Roland savourer son cornet de glace, c'était une image parfaite et à ne pas s'y tromper, elle pensait réellement en cet instant être heureuse.

Arrivant devant chez Granny Robin s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, tandis que Roland courait déjà vers la porte.

— Regina…

— Non. _L'arrêta t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche._ Ne le dit pas.

— Pourquoi ? _La regarda t-il surpris._

— Ne le dit pas c'est tout. _La pria t-elle avant de l'embrasser._

Ils étaient ensuite rentrés et avaient rejoint un box, quand Emma avait intercepter Regina, lui demandant quelque peut mal à l'aise de la suivre. Elle s'approcha donc de la femme qu'apparemment Crochet et Emma avaient ramenés du passée, lors de leur aventure à travers le temps. Regina ne put que rire intérieurement en songeant à quel point ses relations avec Emma avait radicalement changer, désormais elles pouvaient avoir une discussion, partager des idées sur l'éducation d' Henry, mais surtout dés lors elles se comprenaient et Regina commencer vraiment à voir en la fille de ses anciens ennemies une amie, même si bien sûr, elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

S'approchant de la femme elle se prépara à lui expliquer qu'ici, dans se monde elle n'était plus une reine sanguinaire, mais juste un maire un peut borner quelques fois et que par conséquent celle-ci n'avait rien à craindre. Cependant elle n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit car soudain une vision d'horreur lui parvint. Elle était Marianne ! Cette femme était Marianne et Robin était en train d'enlacer la femme qu'il croyait à jamais perdu, tandis que Roland apprécier le réconfort maternel d'une femme qu'il n'avait pas connue, mais dont son père lui avait tant parler.

S'en était trop ! elle ne pouvait plus respirer, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici et vite ! Portant vers Emma un regard foudroyant, elle sortie en trombe du diner trébuchant sur les marches d'entrée.

L'air lui manquer, ses poumons étaient en feu et ses mains la démanger. Elle le savait ! Elle l'avait toujours sut, tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai !

Comme pour augmenter son agonie, Emma la rejoignit quelque minutes plus tard bredouillant des excuses toute plus maladroites les unes que les autres, puis se fut lui qui arriva finalement.

— Regina ! _S'exclama t-il Marianne à ses côtés._

Elle ne pouvait rien dire, aucuns son ne réussissait à sortir de sa gorge, heureusement pour elle, certains avaient des choses à dire.

— Tu l'appelle par son prénom ? Robin sait tu qui elle est ? _Le regarda choqué Marianne._

Ignorant sa femme, il s'approcha davantage d'elle, essayant par tous les moyens de capter son attention.

— Regina, je t'en prie dit quelque chose. _La supplia t-il quasiment le regard attristé._

Tournant la tête, celle-ci se recula.

— Pourquoi te soucie tu d'elle ?! _S'exclama Marianne en regardant Robin._ Mon dieu non… Ne me dit pas que… Tu la courtise ! _Hurla t-elle en réalisant et en comprenant dés lors mieux le comportement de son mari. _

— Ecoute Marianne, je pense qu'il serait souhaitable que nous parlions de cela plus tard. _Rétorqua évasivement Robin concentrant toujours son regard sur Regina. _

— Plus tard me dit ?!

C'est à ce moment qu'Henry Blanche et David arrivèrent à leur tour, après s'être assurer que Regina allait bien, ils se tournèrent vers leur fille l'air surpris.

— Vous aussi, vous souciez d'elle ! Savez-vous qui elle est ! Savez-vous ce qu'elle a fait !

— Marianne, je t'en prie. _Tenta de la temporiser Robin._

— C'est un monstre ! _Hurla celle-ci en pointant du doigt Regina. _

— Non ! _S'exclama Henry en s'approchant de sa mère. Mais celle-ci s'était déjà évaporer dans un nuage de fumée avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. _

Elle avait atterrie en plein milieu de son salon et n'avait put alors retenir la rage qui la contenait, la pièce avait était saccager à une vitesse folle et sa magie avait irradiait, détruisant et brisant chaque lampe, chaque miroir, chaque objet. La laissant au final dans un tas de verre, le cœur en lambeaux et les mains ensanglantés par des coups qu'elle avait porter au mur.

Les heures passèrent, durant lesquels elle resta prostré à même le sol, essayant de comprendre comment elle avait put être aussi stupide, mais surtout aussi crédule.

Elle entendait dés lors vaguement quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte d'entrée, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, son esprit réfléchissant déjà à la meilleure manière dont elle pourrait s'autodétruire.

— Mon dieu Regina ! _S'exclama Emma en pénetrant dans le salon et en voyant le chaos qui y avait était propager. _

— Sortez de chez moi Swan ! _Hurla Regina en tentant de se relever._

— Non il n'en est pas question, pas avant que j'ai soigner vos mains et puisse dire alors à notre fils que sa mère n'est pas en train d'entrer en pleine dépression.

— Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! _Lui lança t-elle._

— Écoutez Regina, je pense l'avoir bien compris, maintenant laissez-moi vous aidez et dans un premier temps soignez vos mains. _Lui signala t-elle en l'aidant à se lever, après un refus celle-ci se laissa finalement guider jusqu'à la cuisine._

Après avoir chercher et par chance trouver la trousse à pharmacie, Emma commença à désinfecter ses mains dans le plus grand silence.

— On ne vous a jamais dit que vous faisiez les choses avec parfois un peut trop d'excès… _Tenta de plaisanter Emma, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère, dépiter quand elle s'aperçût que sa remarque était tomber à plat._

Ignorant sa remarque Regina soupira.

— J'ai besoin d'un verre…

— Vous souler ne changera rien. _Lui fit remarquer Emma avec une grimace._

— Je ne vous ai pas demander votre avis !

— Ok ! Dans ce cas ou est le bar ? _Abdiqua t-elle réalisant qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait ou plutôt causer à la femme, elle n'allait pas en plus lui donner une leçon de moral. _

Regina après lui avoir indiquer ou il se trouvait attendit patiemment. Emma revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille d'alcool brun et deux verres.

— Qui vous a dit que cous étiez autoriser à boire en ma compagnie. _Maugréa Regina._

— Je vous laisse boire, mais à une seule condition. Je bois avec vous et je reste ici. _L'informa Emma impassible en leur servant à toutes deux un verre._

— Soit, après tout vous serait peut-être moins détestable une fois ivre… _Lança t-elle en prenant une gorgé. _

Ignorant cette remarque et le fait que Regina de nouveau la haïssait au plus haut point, Emma bu à son tour, grimaçant en constatant que la boisson était particulièrement corser.

— Ne me dites pas que c'est du cidre, je ne vous croirait pas.

— Par pitié taisez-vous. _Cingla Regina en sirotant son verre._

1 Heure plus tard la bouteille était bien entamé et les esprits semblaient s'être belle et bien égarer.

— Vous savez peut-être qu'il s'agit du Karma… _S'exclama soudain Emma un coude poser négligemment sur le plan de travail. _

— De quoi parlez-vous ? _La regarda las Regina._

— Vous, Robin ! Je veux dire, vu votre passif, il ne peut-être que question du karma… Je ne vois rien d'autre. _Sembla t-elle réfléchir un moment._

— Mademoiselle Swan… _L'interrompit Regina._ Souhaitez-vous vraiment que je vous incinère. _La dévisagea Regina._

— Non ! _Se mit à rire Emma._ _Après un moment elle se repris._ Soyons honnêtes, si vous aviez vraiment cette envie je ressemblerais déjà à un chamalow griller à l'heure actuelle.

Se réservant un verre Regina la dévisagea étrangement.

— Sachez que d'autres ont étaient tuer pour moins que ça. _Lui fit t-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil. _

— Ah oui vraiment ?! Et pourquoi alors ? Une remarque déplacer ? Une taxe pas payer ? Ah non ! je sais ! Il ont oublier de vous faire la révérence. _Pouffa Emma._

— Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable… _Soupira Regina. _

— Peut-être mais moi au moins je ne part pas en courant dés que je vous voit et dés le premier jour j'ai oser vous défier ! _Lui rappela t-elle avec un large sourire._

— En effet… _Songea Regina soudain pensive._

Réalisant que les pensées de la femme avaient changer de trajectoire, Emma décida malgré la forte dose d'alcool consommer de redevenir sérieuse.

— Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu vous savez…

— Je ne crois plus aux miracles mademoiselle Swan…

— Hum… Il est vrai que moi non plus, enfin pas avant en tout cas, mais maintenant avec les parents que j'ai…disons que je suis bien forcer d'y croire.

— Vous êtes une gentille, un héros, la sauveuse ! Bien sûr que vous avez droit au bonheur, aux miracles et j'en passe, mais je…je ne suis tout simplement pas dans la même catégorie.

— Mouai… Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. _Maugréa Emma._ Je n'ai après tout pas grandie entourer de fées de nains ni de marraine bienveillante, mais bien dans le monde réel et croyez-moi, moi aussi pendant longtemps j'ai espérer des miracles.

— Sont t-ils arriver ?

— Oui et non….

— J'en suis après tout à l'origine.

— Regina, je ne vous en ai jamais voulu à vous et aujourd'hui je n'en veux même plus à mes parents. Je suis passer au delà de tout ça.

— Ravie que vous l'ayez fait.

Hochant la tête, Emma gesticula soudain mal à l'aise sur son siège et après de longues minutes de silence, elle pris l'initiative d'aborder un sujet qui la tirailler particulièrement.

— Vous savez ma mère m'a parler un peut de son enfance et Henry l'à interroger quand à comment vous étiez lorsqu'elle vous a rencontrer. Elle est rester assez évasive et je me suis toujours demander pourquoi, tout en sachant que le livre d'Henry ne disait pas tout…qu'il y avait des choses et des histoires non écrites.

Etrangement la remarque à laquelle elle s'attendait sur le fait que tout ceci ne la regardait pas en premier lieu ne vain jamais, à la place elle fit face au visage de Regina devenant de minute en minute un peut plus pale. Se réservant finalement un verre celle-ci le bue d'une traite et porta alors son regard dans le vide.

— Tout cela est du passée… _Murmura t-elle._

— Regina je…

Voyons ou tout cela allait, elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Mademoiselle Swan je vous en prie je n'ai nulle besoin d'une psychologue.

— Je le sais. Mais… _Tenta t-elle._ Je pensait que peut-être vous auriez besoin d'une amie.

Cette phrase resta en suspens la sonnette de l'entrée se mit à résonner. Voyant que Regina ne bouger pas d'un pouce, Emma se leva difficilement, certaine alors que sa tête la tuerait au petit matin et se rendit jusqu'à la porte.

C'est un robin attrister et vraisemblablement surpris qu'elle trouva sur le porche en ouvrant.

— Pourrais-je entrer un moment ? J'aurais aimer voir Regina.

Incertaine, celle-ci se décala au bout d'un moment et le laissa passer ne sachant si cette invitation était vraiment une bonne chose étant donner l'état émotionnel de Regina en cet instant.

**L'amour véritable ?**

**Auteur :** Cassy 2203

**Spoiler :** Commence durant la saison 3 de Once upon a time

**Genre :** Drame, angst, suspense

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucuns des personnages de Once upon a time

**Note :** Cette histoire est une réécriture totale de la rencontre entre Regina et Robin, même si j'ai garder quelques scènes du scenario original. Je parle ici de leur rencontre à Storybrooke et non dans la forêt enchantée, les évènements à venir seront donc diffèrent de l'histoire originale ainsi que certaines des relations entre les personnages.

Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis )

**Chapitre 1 **: un regard

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle était partie visiter cette ferme, mais son instinct l'y avait pousser, après tout que pouvait t-elle faire d'autre, elle ne pouvait dés lors plus être avec Henry car ce dernier ne se souvenait tout bonnement pas d'elle et le regard qu'il lui avait lancer avait était celui d'un parfait étranger. Elle préférait donc se concentrer sur autre chose, oubliant le fait que son propre fils avait oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Descendant de sa Mercedes elle fit brièvement le tour des environs, pour ne trouver rien d'autre que le silence, s'éloignant de sa voiture elle entendit soudain un bruit et eu tout juste le temps de se retourner avant de voir une flèche lui arriver en plein visage, elle eu le temps de l'attraper par chance et porta alors vers son destinataire un regard foudroyant.

Levant les bras en signes d'excuse, celui-ci s'avança vivement vers elle, se justifiant en lui expliquant qu'il l'avait pris pour la méchante sorcière. Ironique pensa t-elle, avant qu'il se plante finalement devant elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sentie le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et ses mots la quitter.

Elle retrouva quelques secondes plus tard l'usage de la parole quand celui-ci se présenta et émis alors une remarque sur leur anciens titres de gloire.

Robin de Locksley songea t-elle, oui elle avait entendu par le passée parler de cet homme, un voleur oeuvrant selon les dires au nom du peuple, volant les riches et redistribuant aux pauvres, elle n'aurais jamais imaginer que pareil visage et pareil allure soit associer à se nom et pourtant la preuve se trouver sous ses yeux.

— Vous êtes donc venue fouiller les lieux ? _La sortie de ses pensés l'homme._

— En effet oui. _Se repris t-elle._

— Avez-vous trouver quelque chose ?

— Ma foie non, rien, si ce n'est vous ! _Lui lança t-elle sarcastiquement._

Levant un sourcil, Robin se tourna vers la maison.

— Peut-être pourrions nous trouvez des indices à l'intérieur. _Lui proposa t-il._

— En effet… _Songea t-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison. S'apercevant qu'il la suivait elle s'arrêta. _

— Que faites vous ? _Le regarda t-elle surprise._

— Eh bien, je vous accompagne.

— Je n'ai nul besoin d'une protection et il n'y a surement rien d'intéressant à voler dans cette endroit. _Lança t-elle sur un ton condescendant._

— Je souhaiterais néanmoins y jeter un coup d'œil, si bien sûr vous me le permettez majesté. _Sourie t-il amusée._

N'aimant guère le regard malicieux qu'elle voyait là, Regina le contourna et avança. L'entendent alors lui emboiter le pas.

— Je vais prendre ca pour un oui ! _S'exclama Robin._

Elle fouillait les étagères à la recherche de Dieu sait quoi, tandis qu'il l'observait ouvertement adosser contre une table.

Il avait entendu tant d'histoires sur la femme qui se trouvait devant lui, tant de récits d'horreur et d'anecdotes dont certaines l'avait laisser dubitatif. Cependant en cet instant, il réaliser que certains de ses propos étaient bien fondés. Dieu, elle était belle, peut-être même la plus belle femme qu'il ai put voir en dehors de sa défunte Marianne. Se regard tout bonnement indescriptible, ses courbes si gracieuses et élégantes et se sourire carnassier. Oh oui ! Elle était la plus belle femme de la forêt enchantée ainsi que ce nouveau pays…

— Il n'y a rien ici, si ce n'est des récipients insignifiants et sans intérêt. _Lui fit t-elle part en se retournant, le regardant alors en haussant un sourcil quand elle réalisa qu'il la fixer. _Ne vous a t-on jamais dit qu'il était grossier de dévisager les gens et surtout une reine. _L'interpella Regina sur un ton qu'elle souhaitait être mordant._

— À donc quoi me servirais mes yeux si je ne peut pas regarder… _La taquina t-il avec un petit sourire. _

Soupirant celle-ci se recula attrapant une flasque dans l'unique de se distraire.

— Vous paraissez moins impressionnante que dans la fret enchantée. _Lui dit-il alors sur un ton léger. _

Choquée, elle le regarda incrédule.

— Que pouvez-vous au juste en savoir ? Vous ne m'avez jamais rencontrer auparavant. _Souligna t-elle._

— Je me réfère à tout ce que j'ai put entendre.

— Oh… _Sourie t-elle en s'approchant de lui._ Et qu'avez-vous donc entendu ? Hum.. _Le défia t-elle. _

— J'ai eu vent d'une femme à la beauté sans pareil qui diriger son palais et ses sujets d'une main de fer, une femme dont la simple voix avait le pouvoir de faire reculer une armée et dont les pouvoirs étaient inégaler.

— N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec cela ? _Ne put t-elle s'empêcher de sourire._

— Eh bien il y a certain point que je ne peut que confirmer ! _Lui fit t-il part soudain serieux._

Sentant que cette discussion prenait un tour qu'elle n'avait pas prévue et qu'étrangement l'atmosphère se faisait plus chaude qu'elle ne l'était, elle se recula se concentrant de nouveau sur la flasque qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Conscient qu'il avait peut-être était un peut trop aventureux, Robin décida de changer de sujet.

— Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda t-il en désignant la flasque. _

— La boisson des mauvais ou des bons jours.

C'est un froncement de sourcil qui lui répondit.

— C'est du whisky. _Lui expliqua Regina, ce à quoi il sourie avant de s'avancer vers elle, la frôlant presque il attrapa deux verres sur l'étagère avant de lui prendre doucement la flasque des mains._

— Que faites vous ? _La regarda t-elle interloquer._

— Eh bien bon ou mauvais jour j'estime que nous avons bien mériter un verre, pas vous ? _La regarda t-il en lui remettant le verre dans la main. _

C'est alors qu'elle le vit et son souffle se coupa, l'encre tatoué à même sa chair représentant le symbole de ce qui aurait put être son avenir, mais qui ne l'avait jamais était. Remontant son regard jusqu'à l'homme elle perdit soudain pied et s'écarta, se précipitant jusqu'à l'entrée. En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait retenu par le bras et la retourna face à lui.

— Regina, que se passe t-il ?

— Je… Je dois partir ?

— Quoi maintenant ? Mais pourquoi ? _Lui demanda t-il semble t-il déçu c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle fixait son avant bras, plus particulièrement son tatouage d'un regard désemparer. _Qui a t-il ?

— Je ne peux pas ! _Souffla t-elle avant de se dégager et de partir en courant._

Il ne la retint pas cette fois, choquer par ce qui venait de ce passait et incertain quand à la raison exacte qui l'avait mise soudain dans un tel état.

Elle avait rouler jusqu'à cher elle le plus vite possible et s'y était enfermer à double tour une fois arriver. Qu'était-ce au juste, une mauvaise blague ? Une punition orchestrer par le destin ? Ou bien un coup du sort. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Se ressassa t-elle. Cet homme arrogant, ce bandit au grand cœur pour lequel son souffle s'était couper. Non c'était une illusion, un mirage, ce n'était pas lui, cela ne pouvait pas être lui ! Jamais une chose pareil n'arriverais, jamais !

Pendant de longues heures elle tenta donc de se persuader qu'elle avait mal vu, qu'il n'était pas le seul homme à avoir un tatouage de lion sur l'avant bras, oui pendant des heures elle tenta de se voiler la face avant qu'en fin de journée n'en pouvant plus elle se rende au camps qui avait était installer par les nouveaux arrivant dans les bois. Se cachant derrière un arbre une fois qu'elle y fut, elle essaya de se faire discrète et quelques minutes plus tard une image se dessina sous ses yeux, celle d'un père et son fils, jouant et riant, le bonheur irradiant de leur deux visages.

Il avait donc un enfant songea Regina, avait t-il aussi une femme… Et si oui, ou était t-elle ? Clochette lui avait pourtant dit lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore à Neverland qu'elle n'avait pas seulement gâcher sa vie, mais la sienne aussi, pourtant ici en le regardant, elle ne percevait aucunes tristesse, aucunes peine, juste la joie à l'état pur. La fée lui aurai t-elle menti ? Avait-elle dit cela dans l'unique but de la tourmenter, la laissant penser qu'elle était responsable du malheur d'un âme supplémentaire.

Qu'importe se dit t-elle finalement en se retournant, cela ne changeait rien, les chose rester les mêmes et sa vie également, si ce n'est qu'un homme qui aurait soit disant dut être son âme sœur se trouvait dés lors à Storybrooke.

13


End file.
